ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
New York II
New York II is a city rebuilt over the ruins of New York City from the Old Age. After the destruction of both the Great Lakes Citadel & Metropolitan City, New York II became the home to the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity. However, after a major invasion, the city upgraded itself by activating a defensive shield barrier in the form of a transparent bubble around the city. The city is built entirely on the island of Manhattan. History Old Age Before the 2012 Catastrophe, New York II was the location of New York City, New York in the United States in the Old Age. Era of Lost History First Dark War In the midst of the First Dark War, it served itself as the host city for the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity until Metropolitan City was built, where they relocated themselves to the Academic Military Research Institute before finally moving to the secret Great Lakes Citadel. The reason for moving out of both citys was to find a location in secret to stop the sieges of the city made by the shadowghosts in efforts to destroy the Alliance. Years of the First Global State In the years between the two wars, the Global State (the former Alliance) moved back of New York II & made it the world capital. The city remained stationed as the capital of the government while the Great Lakes Citadel remained the base for the military. However, in 2100, the restoration of the former city of Washington D.C. as New Washington D.C. allowed the Global State to return to the former capital of the United States of America. New York II served as the most populous & efficient city of the New Age. Second Dark War After the Great Lakes Citadel was destroyed, the Alliance moved to Metropolitan City, which came under siege again & was destroyed this time. During the Battle for Metropolitan, all civilians not engaged in the fighting had to be evacuated to New York II as it was proved to be the safest city for them & it was also the most capable of providing homes for the people. Desperate for a new base, the entire Alliance relocated back to it's old bases in New York II. However, the city became victim to mass sieges by the shadowghosts & the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids. The Imperials & shadowghosts later led a massive assault on the city, ending with the death of the new Alliance general. This invasion led to the creation of the shield, which was made as a bubble over the city to protect it from being invaded again. A second invasion was attempted by the Imperial Guard leader, Grievous, but ultimately failed when the shield's defense mechanisms activated & led to his retreat. General Underwood, who pursued Grievous from New York II to the Imperial Forge, infiltrated Grievous' base of operations & killed him. During the days where invasion seemed apparent, the Alliance had begun moving civilians out of the city, splitting the population between New Wildwood City on the New Jersey coast & the city of New Miami down on the Florida Peninsula. Once New York II's shield had been built & was ready for installation, civilians were given the opportunity to either return to the city or stay where they were. Most of the New Miami transports stayed for a while as they had arrived as soon as the news that the shield had been built reached them. The New Wildwood transports found no problem with turning around. Category:City